Somewhere's Yesterday
by elliegolden1
Summary: I was forcibly thrown into a world where shinigami's play sword and enemies sprout wings. You'd think with the knowledge I have, I'd keep my head down and look the other way. If only it sounded that easy. OC Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

The norm.

What is the norm? Something regular, a day-to-day routine established unconsciously from the beginning of time. Something typical, expected, you know the usual things.

Well, then.

I guess I'm not what you call 'normal'

Well really, if someone did have flashbacks of a stranger's life, it would be way beyond 'normal'. _I_ never asked for it to happen really, I just woke up one day, and there you have it. Memories- or shall I call it hallucinations? Flickered through my mind like a camera slide.

Maybe I need a therapist.

I came up with a theory, as crazy as that sounds. I knew somewhere deep down it wasn't just a 'normal' typical dream.

I was reincarnated.

Yep.

Let that sink in for a sec.

Okay, still here with me?- I was six for god's sake. I should be fussing over Barbie dolls and building my own dream house rather than contemplating if God really just gave me a second chance. And with my past memories intact?

I was a quiet kid from the beginning, but that really struck me hard. I was scared, afraid of screwing up, of failing again. Who was this woman? Why can I remember? Is this a dream? Which is reality? Who...am I?

Mai, of course.

Simple Mai, of six years old. Loving daughter of Saeki Akiyama and Minoru Akiyama.

Not, Irina.

But sometimes it would slip, sometimes the world would pass and for a moment I would think how Irina would've done it. What my past self would've chosen. What _I _would've spoken, moved, and- you get the idea. It drove me insane, so I shut the world out. And just thought, thought of the _what ifs_ and the _whys._

Wasn't healthy if you asked me. But all those memories really brought me out of the light, I had new found knowledge, some information that I would never learn even. It took some time to piece together the scattered images, I rather liked it. It was puzzling, and I love puzzles.

I was Irina Dotchev, an CIA agent. Rather than being out on the field, I was the mole. The one who broke into computer systems, hacking firewalls and networks. Getting those good juicy information and developing new stronger softwares. Tracking, coding, disabling firearms, analysing. It just came naturally to me.

Did I mention I was a nerd, completely proud of it even. I had a family that lived in Bulgaria, a boyfriend who was an even more bigger nerd then I was. David was into almost any cartoon or comics. Figurines would line up his workplace and most were from animes.

Then I died, simple as it sounds. Killed in action. April 9th. How I knew? A week ago, David had proposed to me, a ring and all. Jittery and happy, butterflies filled my stomach and suddenly all this was gone.

Time slowed down for me, Who am I?

Mia Akiyama- No, I'm Irina Dotchev.

I'm both.

Without one I would be nothing I am today.

That, I was sure. And so I slowly crawled out of my dark world.

Embracing this new life, my life.

We moved into Karakura Town. Rings a bell anyone? No? I guess only me then?

And it all started that one fateful morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was smart, yes. But direction wise- I could somehow always end up kilometers away from my real destination and guess what? I wasn't even trying. It was as if I was _made_ to be lost and directionally challenged.

My backpack was slung over my shoulders casually while I skipped my way through the streets. Amazing how you could just let a child walk home by herself.

Ah, there's the park I played in yesterday.

That's the mailbox.

That's the small tree in the cor-

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared skeptically at my surroundings.

No.

Mailbox? When has there ever been a mailbox?

A tree?

Silly me, I guess I haven't been paying attention to things lately. I chuckled to myself and waved a hand to dismiss the small idea floating constantly around in my head.

I'm definitely not lost.

My eyes wandered onto an unfamiliar daycare sign.

...I hope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My breaths came in short pants and my eyes kept flickering from one thing to another.

I'm lost.

I kept comforting myself with soothing words.

"You've been in this situation before, yah? Stay in place, that's the first rule- or is that for when you're lost in the woods?" I thought for a long moment, nothing.

Now I was on full panic mode. I ruffled my hair and stared at my surroundings.

"You have got to be kidding me? I can crack codes that'd last someone weeks to figure out and yet my brain can't work out a stupi-"

"Ano, are you-"

I shot the person a terrifying glare, hoping he would back down.

"Can't you see I'm in a middle of a crisis here, Mr. Carrottop? I have no time for idle chit chat?" I huffed, before crouching down and holding my head, hoping in some miracle that I would find my way home.

Mama will kill me, strangle and wring me dry, before I could even step inside. Papa would give me a smirk while he watched me being beg. "Why oh why do I have such sadistic parents?" I begged, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Are you crazy or something?" Someone interrupted, "Calling someone a carrottop when you're the one that has such crazy hair. Who has bright purple hair? Tell me that?" The boy remarked from behind me.

I sighed, a vein pulsing on my forehead, I've always had a soft spot for my hair. Yes, purple hair. Not the nice violet or indigo, but the purple that could be spotted a mile away. And pray tell how a dad who has blonde hair and a mom who has black hair make a kid with fucking purple hair? How?

I spun around and fixed my gaze on a small boy, and put on my most cockiest sneer. As much as I wanted to give in to my childish side and stick my tongue out at the boy, I decided to take a more mature approach- okay not really.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious, but I think hair color has no meaning when one doesn't have a soul." I growled, my eyes trailing up at his bright orange hair. Says the pot calling the kettle black.

He scoffed, "Soul? I have a soul the last time I checked, you eggplant!"

My brow twitched, "Haven't you heard, ginger's have no souls."

"God dammit, I have a soul and no freckles, y-you bush fire!" He exclaimed.

"S-shut up! My hair's fine, y-you ginger!" I defended.

"Barney!" He hissed.

"Garfield!" I yelled on top of his voice.

"Grape-head!" He shouted louder.

"Pumpkin head!" I screeched.

By the end we were both panting at the sheer power it took to shout out insulting names or the fact that we both ran out of ideas.

He crossed his arms and stared down at me which in turn caused me to glare at him.

You going down.

But what came out of his mouth surprised me immensely that I simply gaped.

"So where do you live?"

My jaw dropped onto the ground.

"...S-sorry what?"

He rolled his eyes, as if _I _was wasting his time.

"Where do you live? Weren't you just lost a minute ago. I came over to help but you started screaming at me." He frowned and continue staring at me with skeptical eyes. Oh, so _he's_ the victim now?

We were _both_ screaming at the top of our lungs a minute ago and now he wants to help me? Really, this guy needs to be checked out.

I eyed him suspiciously and suddenly I cocked my head arrogantly, challenging him to find my place.

Cause you know, I'm just stubborn that way.

"My house is right beside a clinic." I smirked, already knowing this was a waste of my time. He blinked once, twice.

See, told you.

"A clinic?"

"No, a hotdog stand in Mexico."

As if I just didn't input my snarky remark he beamed. The look on his face made it seem as if the world was pooping out rainbows and people could fly.

*cough*Bipolar*cough*

"You must be talking about the Kurosaki Clinic, Otou-san says there's no other clinic around aside from ours."

My eyes bulged, Ours?

"You...live there?" I asked.

"Of course I do, now come on." He waved a hand for me to follow as if the argument hadn't even occurred.

I pursed my lips for a second, weighing my options. He could be looking for revenge you know? He could be walking with me for minutes and suddenly ditch me in a dark alleyway. What didn't stop him from doing that?

I stared at his disappearing shadow, and gulped.

The street seemed awfully quiet, not even a car in sight, suddenly the idea of staying here _by myself_ and finding a way home scared me shitless. I looked around me and shuddered.

"W-wait for me." I called out as if my life depended on it.

Which it oh so did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"No."

"Yes." I countered.

"No!"

"Yeees." I examined my nails.

"For the last time, I'm not bipolar!" He shouted, waving his hands in the air in frustration.

"Yes, but if you think about it th-" I was interrupted as he stopped in front of his house. The sign Kurosaki Clinic in big letters, my eyes landing onto the pale green house right beside his. My house.

He raised an eyebrow, urging me on to say the two words that I so didn't want to say.

I sucked in a breath and pouted. Looking away in shame and crossing my arms around my chest.

Fine.

"Thank you..." My voice trailing off as I tried to remember his name, then finally remembering that I never even _ask _his name to begin with.

"- Ichigo Kurosaki." He beamed.

I contemplated for a moment. That name...where did I here it? My eyes bulged in comprehension. Bleach?

I stifled a laugh.

Ichigo frowned.

Ichigo? Who the hell would name their son after a manga character?

I bursted into giggles which soon turned into huge guffaws, tears streamed down my face as I tried my best to stop another round of laughter. My stomach hurt, but it was just too ridiculous and hilarious.

"Ow, ow, ow, oh my god." I giggled, wiping the tears.

"It's not strawberry! It means protecting your loved ones." He sputtered, his cheeks were flaming red now.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself, "No, no, no. That's not what I meant, y-you just, you have the same name as a main character in a manga. You know Bleach? You're parents must be quite the Otakus." I teased.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, now that I think about it, the slight resemblance to his features compared to Bleach's Ichigo was uncanny.

"What is an Otaku? Okaa-san and Otou-san don't read manga." He explained.

I chuckled, "Then explain the name, Ichigo Kurosaki? Must be quite the coincidence to have the same last name _and _the first name if you as-

"Ichiiigo~" Someone sung, as the front door of his house swung open, revealing a black haired man clad in a white jacket and black pants, a stethoscope slung casually around his neck. His smile made even greater as he spotted a girl right beside his adoring son.

"Ohoho, what do we have here? Won't you introduce me to your friend?" Ichigo's dad asked as he sauntered down the steps.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Tch, she's not my friend she's our neighbor." He explained, offended by the idea of being friends with me.

The nerve of this boy!

His father either ignored Ichigo's remark or was too engrossed in the fact that a _girl_ was here with his son because he started shaking my hand intensively.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, call me dad. Won't be long before you become our daughter-in law." He cooed.

Ichigo's face turned beet red and glared at his father, whacking his arm in the process. "Stop scaring her. Just look at how afraid she is."

Afraid? Hah, what an understatement. Cause really, I was mortified. Paralyzed beyond recovery because really what I was thinking was completely and utterly ridiculous.

Panic-stricken, petrified- whatever you may call it...is this real?

Isshin Kurosaki? Ichigo Kurosaki?

Is God making fun of me right now?

I'm going insane aren't I? After all this time of finding out I'm reincarnated, my mind can't take it anymore...right?

"Honey?" A melodious voice spoke, my eyes slowly landed onto a slim beautiful woman, a small girl with black pigtails hid behind her skirt.

"Can you come in for a moment? I need help with the patient." She spoke, her eyes warmed up as she spotted me.

...Masaki Kurosaki?

NONONO.

_Thud._

I swear I didn't faint.

**Hello! My love turtles! First chapter and done. Took me sometime though but I'm happy it's out.**

**Please review and favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO! SECOND CHAPTER DONE!**

I took it quite well actually, it wasn't like I _didn't_ care, it just stayed in the back of my mind.

I really did take into consideration what was going on, and after a long while I just accepted the fact that I had no choice, I _should_ be happy that I've been born into a world with a second chance. No matter if there are ghosts or Shinigamis, I _should_ just live my life normally, if I'm afraid to die then just...Don't die.

Wow, such fantastic logic I have.

My embarrassing fainting incident was already at the back of everyone's mind after a month past, you could say Ichigo and I were forced to hang with each other, there was no question. Considering my parents were brimming with excitement that for once I held a conversation with someone my age- I was an anti-social kid who rather spend time with a book in my nose than play with drooling immature brats- and Ichigo's parents came to some delusional conclusion that we were soul mates.

Everyday there would be some- not so bright - excuse that Mama or Papa would make, telling me- no _commanding_ me to go next door, who the hell asks their neighbours for a cup of sugar?

It excelled to the point where I would be running an errand and find Ichigo at the exact location. Coincidence? I mean how the hell do our parents come up with these damn ideas?

Two more years past, and to say we haven't gotten close was such an understatement. Ichigo and I had came to a conclusion long ago, and accepted our fates. That meant spending time with each other like two peas in a pod and letting our parents secretly- but not too secretly- coo behind our backs. Then Tatsuki came into the picture, and soon enough it was the three of us. At first I seemed hesitant, you know, meeting someone that's real and actually not from the manga- besides Ichigo- but soon gave into her snarky and protective manner. She was _not_ one of the other wimpy girls for sure and it was hilarious watching her completely wipe Ichigo's ass out when they sparred, surprisingly she was a great person to rant to and had the best advices, and can't I help it? She seemed so much like Irina.

"Mai? You coming over tonight?" Ichigo asked, his backpack swinging casually from side to side.

I grinned, bumping shoulders with him, "Of course I am, the birthday boy always need his best friend by his side."

Ichigo slumped his shoulders, "And to think, I'm best friends with a blundering idiot."

I scowled, "I'm not a idiot."

"I called you a _blundering_ idiot, not an idiot...idiot."

I lightly smacked him on the arm, "What do you call a person who's friends with an idiot? An idiot." I answered, giving him a shit eating grin. I looked up and gazed at the school gate.

I patted him sympathetically, "Don't get into any trouble, 'kay?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, he started it!" Ichigo protested whilst I rolled my eyes.

"Yah, yah, and I'm a genie from India."

He huffed, "_Y__ou_ should be thanking me that I beat him up, he called you a p-" He clamped his mouth shut.

I let the words process in my mind for a second longer before smiling at Ichigo and with sweet venom laced in my voice I said, "What? What did he say?"

He gulped, twiddling with his thumb, debating whether telling me would be a good idea or not. "Well, he...said you were a prissy little girl who probably cries to her Mama constantly, he also called you and Tatsuki..."

He looked around to see if there was anyone, thankfully no one was in sight. "I don't know what it means, but I was angry already so...well...he said whore."

I paused before my eyes narrowed dangerously into tiny slits. _How dare he. _He could dump manure on me for all I care- okay I take that back- he could insult me like no tomorrow and I wouldn't give a damn. But Tatsuki? The fun, loving, and protective Tatsuki?

"Mai...what are you doing?"

My sleeves were rolled up to my elbows as if I was preparing for a decade long war, my eyes setting on the familiar school playground.

"Me? Oh nothing, I was just going to have a nice chat with Aki."

Ichigo snatched my hand as a last ditch effort to hold me back, "Mai! Think this through, you don't want detention, do you? Besides, I already did him good and if you go at him, I'll get in trouble _again. _And your Mom is scary when she's mad."

I frowned, whipping around and leaning closely to Ichigo's ear. "You want to know what whore means?" I watched as his eyes widened considerably and then went into a shade of anger.

"...You wouldn't mind if I get the first punch, would you?"

I grinned, "Go right ahead."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A bruised rib and scratched face later, I glanced at Ichigo who didn't look too good himself.

We sat together in front of our parents. Mother looked as if she was ready to butcher someone while father exchanged glances from mother to our battered form. He didn't make a move to help, no one did when mother is fuming. Isshin was at home taking care of the kids, but Masaki was casually leaning against our dining table.

"Let me get this straight, I come home to a phone call stating that my daughter had just beaten up a boy from school?" Mom was pacing back and forth now, glaring at us from time to time.

I opened my mouth to speak but Ichigo beat me to it, "Sorry, Aunt Saeki, but it's all my fault. Mai had nothing to do with it."

Mom froze, "Ichigo, as much as a hero you want to be, I want the _truth._"

I frowned, "That stupi-"

"Mai!" Mom scolded.

"-boy, made fun of Tatsuki!" I continued, not feigned by mother's shout. You see, having a devil's incarnate as a mother really helps in developing a strong immunity towards, said person.

Dad chuckled but soon shut up with one look from mother. "That isn't a good reason to beat some poor kid up! You should know better than this." Mom scowled.

"Ichigo, I hope you learn something from this?" Masaki asked, her face somewhat solemn, but nonetheless gentle and loving.

Ichigo bowed his head in shame, "Yes, mother."

I frowned, _this_ was not supposed to happen. Aki deserved what was coming, always picking on Ichigo and him, coming back with new bruises from 'falling' and 'tripping' which both Tatsuki and I never believed. And now even going as far as insulting my other friend? You still expect me _not_ to kick the living shit out of that boy?

"Both of you are grounded for a month." Mother continued whilst Masaki nodded her head seriously.

I waved my hand around frantically, "B-but, but, he called Tatsuki- he called her a-"

"Aki called Mai and Tatsuki a whore!" Ichigo blurted out.

Mother froze, the room enveloped in complete silence before a crackling sound emitted from mom's presence.

"...He what?" She hissed through clenched teeth. I gulped in fear and stared at Ichigo who blanched.

"H-he called Mai an-"

"HE DARE WHAT?!" Mom's hand came slamming down on the wooden table, "No daughter of mine is a whore! I'm gonna beat that kid to oblivion! Wring him dry and shred him to pieces with my cheese cutter!" Mother's hair levitated like snakes while I stared in awe and fear.

"Uh, honey...calm down...where are you going?"

"Where am I going? I gonna friggin teach that kid a lesson, that's what I'm doing!"

"Saeko-chan...I...don't think beating up a kid your daughter's age will change anything..." Masaki soothed.

"You're right...beating a kid up is not the right way. Yes, yes, maiming and torturing him will be just fine." Mother snickered evilly.

It took two men, Isshin and dad to hold mother back and Masaki to talk mother out of it, but _that_ was just mom. We still had the cracked door and strewn pans and utensils in the house.

Ichigo and I both learned a lesson that day.

Never mess with Saeko Akiyama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Two _days.

So much could change in the shortest amount of time.

The first time I saw him, he looked so _dead._ So cold, and just so numb.

I felt as if someone wretched my own heart out as I stared at the damaged little boy who's skin looked too pale, who's clothes still covered with that crimson red, who's eyes looked so tired.

I was left speechless, my hands shaking uncontrollably as the information was sinking in.

It was my fault.

My fault.

_I could've save her._

Could've saved him from...from this pain.

Could've saved everyone from this pain.

Could've save _myself_ from this pain.

But I forgot. As foolish as it sounds,

I. Simply. Forgot.

A sudden bubble of shame started at the pit of my stomach rising up until I could feel it clumping at the base of my throat. I clenched my hands into fists as tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes. My hands wouldn't stop shaking, my tears wouldn't stop appearing, and the guilt...wouldn't stop coming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I silently entered the hospital room, Ichigo stayed emotionless as he stared into nothing. Brown orbs sinking into oblivion.

I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting out, for god's sake. _I _wasn't the one who lost a mother and I'm still about to cry. I numbly climbed up onto his bed, he shifted slightly to allow room.

I proceeded to wrap him into a hug, something I knew he'll never have from his mother. I could feel him stiffen in my touch but soon relaxed. I didn't say anything as Isshin came in, startled at the scene but smiled nonetheless before disappearing. Nor did I speak when my parents came in to check on me, nor did I ever move when my shoulder was coated with a strange sense of wetness.

My fault.

And you know what to do.

You've got to fix this.

You've got to stop him from feeling this pain.

You _have_ to be stronger.

You have to save him.

Because you're the only one.

Because this was ALL your fault.

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and I'm going to start doing this on a regular basis, yes, that's my resolution. Update my stories daily!**

**Lethum: Haha, you did convince me. I _was_ thinking of updating but was too lazy and your comment gave me the final push.**

**LulzElvaParra17: Thank you for your amazing reviews on my stories, I hope you stay tune for more. Pshaw, me? A reward? You wouldn't.**

**FearaNightmare: Oh, sorry about that :/ I ask thou forgiveness by giving you the new updated chapter (Bow)**

**Nomurai: Haha I was thinking of doing something drastic but decided not to in the end. Why thank you! Hope you like this new one.**

**LadyKarma18: Ohoho, thank you, I love my Mai too ;3 **

**Hylla: I literally had one of those writer inspired moments and typed everything out just for my enjoyment, I really thought my story was not that good. But thanks for finding it interesting. :)**


End file.
